Theta Sigma
by Brightfire15
Summary: An Aladdin adapted story of Doctor Who. The Doctor was trapped on Gallifrey with nothing and Rose was the Lord President's daughter who needed to choose a suitor. But the unlikely two together when the Doctor finds the TARDIS and is made unrefusable offer
1. Theta Sigma

Theta Sigma

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

Prologue

_**Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the lords of time rule  
Where it's gold and intense  
And the Council is tough  
It's crazy, but hey, it's home**_

When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a TARDIS and ride  
To another Gallifreyen night

Gallifreyen nights  
Like Gallifreyen days  
More often than not  
Are crazier than that  
In a lot of good ways

Gallifreyen nights  
'Neath Gallifreyen moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes

Ah, hello my friends. My name is Jack Harkness. If you were to take one look at me or a certain blue box, you would say that what I am about to tell you is of nothing special or is just plain ordinary. But I assure you, that this tale is far from ordinary and is quite special.

The blue box belongs to a great friend of mine, a great friend who was more than what he seemed. He was a diamond in the rough. Perhaps now you'd like to hear the story? It begins on a dark night when a dark man waits with a dark purpose.

XXX

A Time Lord checked his watch impatiently for his contact. It was getting close to dawn and he couldn't afford to wait for much longer unless he wanted to be missed. Eventually, his contact arrived and got off his ship.

"You're late, Gazeem," the Time Lord hissed.

"A thousand apologies," said Gazeem. "There were a few difficulties getting the item."

"So you have it, then?"

"Indeed," said Gazeem.

He pulled out a small device that the Time Lord snatched and attached to the locator. Instantly, it beeped like crazy before taking off and leading the two men to a huge cave that looked like a tiger's head.

"Finally!" said the Time Lord. "After all these years of searching, I have found the Cave of Wonders."

"My word," Gazeem breathed.

The Time Lord then grabbed the front of his shirt. "Now remember, bring me the freak and the box. Everything else in that Cave you can have, but the freak and the box belongs to me!"

"Of course, sir," said Gazeem.

Gazeem had barely set foot in the Cave when the jaws of the tiger moved and suddenly the Cave was talking.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" it demanded.

_Must be some sort of security system,_ the Time Lord thought. Aloud he said, "I am but a mere Time Lord and this is my associate, Gazeem."

"Know this: only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within and goes by many names. To me, he is a diamond in the rough," said the tiger.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said the Time Lord, looking at Gazeem. "Go in!"

Gazeem hesitated as he went in, but then the Cave roared and trapped him inside.

"Blast!" said the Time Lord. "Looks like I've got a job to do. I'd better find him, this 'diamond in the rough.'"

But who could it be?


	2. The Doctor and Rose

The Doctor and Rose

"Stop, thief!" shouted a guard.

Deep within the city on Gallifrey, a former traveler by the name of the Doctor was trying to run from the guards. The bread vendor he'd been trying to get food from had seen past his psychic paper and now he was trapped on the roof of a building.

"I'll have your head for a trophy, street rat!" said the guard.

"Great," he muttered. "All of this trouble just for a bite of food?"

Deciding to risk it, he used his sonic screwdriver to hijack a levitation disk for him to fly on. He jumped on and flew to the ground, hoping he'd lost them, but he hadn't.

"You are going to the dudgeons, mister," said the guard, grabbing the Doctor's wrists and preparing to handcuff him.

"Well, yeah, probably," said the Doctor. "But if you were me and I was in your position, I wouldn't allow this to happen!"

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to make the branch of a nearby tree fall on the guard's head before going back on the run.

_**[The Doctor:] Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
(That's Everything! )**_

One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

[Crowd:] Riffraff! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that!

[The Doctor:] Just a little snack, guys  
[Crowd:] Rip him open, take it back, guys  


_**[The Doctor:] I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
I have no real friends, do I?  
**_

_**[Crowd:] Who?  
Oh it's that Doctor's hit the bottom.  
He's become a one-man rise in crime  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em  
**_

_**[The Doctor:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!  
One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hit men  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block**_

[Crowd:] Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

[The Doctor:] Let's not be too hasty  


_**[Lady:] Still I think he's rather tasty  
**_

_**[The Doctor:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along  
**_

_**[Crowd:] Wrong!**_

[The Doctor and the crowd:] One jump ahead of the hoof beats  
(Vandal!)  
One hop ahead of the hump  
(Street rat!)  
One trick ahead of disaster  
(Scoundrel!)  
They're quick, but I'm much faster  
(Take that!)  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump

The Doctor finally got away from the guard and sat on the ground, leaning against one of the buildings as he caught his breath. He hated the way he had to live his life now, but ever since he'd lost the TARDIS, he'd had no other choice. He'd used all of his money quite some time ago and he had no family or real friends on Gallifrey to help him, so he was down to his current lifestyle. He took the bread from his pocket and was about to eat when he saw two little children digging around for food.

The slums of Gallifrey weren't known to the High Council and the Lord President of Gallifrey and the people there were in great need. Knowing the two children were hungrier than he was, the Doctor sighed and went over to them.

"Here," he said, holding out the bread. "Go on, take it."

The children hesitated but then took the bread. The older sister said, "Thank you, sir."

The Doctor smiled. "Don't worry about it."

A loud noise caught his attention and he went to see what had caused the crowd.

It was another suitor for the Lord President's daughter. He was riding some strange creature and looked exceedingly rude. Suddenly, the two children the Doctor had helped got in his way and started the suitor's ride.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats," he snarled, raising a whip.

Quickly, the Doctor used his sonic screw driver to destroy the whip and got the kids out of the way.

"And just who are you?" the suitor demanded.

"I'm the Doctor and unless you want trouble, I suggest you don't hurt these two," he said. "Someone like you could afford some manners!"

"I'll teach you some manners!" snarled the suitor, kicking the Doctor into the mud and staining his suit.

The Doctor got up, ignoring the mud and said, "Well, it's not everyday you see a Taun-Taun with _two _rear ends!"

The suitor turned around and said, "_You_, dear _Doctor_, don't even deserve your name. You're nothing but a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you!"

Before the Doctor could say anything, the gates of the palace closed and locked him out. He was burning with anger, but could do nothing except go home and hope he never saw that buffoon again.

"_**Riff-raff, street rat  
I don't buy that.  
If only they'd  
Look closer.**_

Would they  
See a lost soul?  
No siree.  
They'd find out  
There's so much  
More to me**.**"

The Doctor's home was just a small damaged room in one of the many buildings, but it was a home for him until he could get his TARDIS back and find some way to help these people. He felt so out of place among his people on Gallifrey. He didn't belong there. He pushed open the curtain and gazed at the palace before looking at the stars.

_One day_, he thought. _One day, I'll be back out there in time and space. One day._

XXX

Meanwhile, in the palace, the Lord President of Gallifrey, Pete, was frustrated that his daughter, Rose, had just refused another suitor. The most recent one had stormed off in anger after Rose had dumped her drink on his head.

"Rose, dear, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call. The laws of Gallifrey clearly state that you must be—"

"—married to a prince or someone else of eligibility when you come of age," Rose finished, having heard this a thousand times before. "Daddy, the law is wrong. I want to marry someone for love."

Pete sighed. "Rose, dearest, I know, but the law's the law and you've only got three more days."

"What's wrong with marrying for love?" Rose asked, glaring at her father. "You and Mum married for love, remember? Why can't I do the same?"

"Your mum and I were made for each other and you don't have as much time left to find someone you're made for. I know it doesn't seem fair, but—"

"Dad, please, try to understand," Rose interrupted. "I've hardly ever done a thing on my own, I've never had any real friends and I've never been outside the palace walls. Please, let me make my own decision about my life."

"Rose, you're the Lord President's daughter, you can't just—"

"Forget it," said Rose, angrily. "Leave me alone, Dad."

Pete sighed again and left the room in equal frustration.

Rose sighed and glanced at a bird who had gotten caught in one of the cages. She stood by the cage and rested her fingers on the door for a few moments. "I know how you feel," she said. "I know you feel all too well."

She had all the money and all the pleasures of being the Lord President's daughter, but Rose would've given anything to be free and see the worlds.

"_**Lucky bird inside a gilded cage  
Golden words spoke by an ancient sage  
Everything you may have in life  
Still, all you hold is dust**_

Must I yearn forever to be free?  
Free to climb a tree and ponder  
Free to wander  
There's no desire I hold fonder  
Than to be, simply me, to be free

How ungrateful is this lucky bird  
Spurning privilege for one simple word  
Freedom to stretch these golden wings  
Freedom to touch the sky

Why one would ask would she want to be  
Free to throw away a treasure  
Born with pleasure  
I'd sacrifice riches beyond measure  
Just a girl, with a boy  
What a perfect fantasy  
To find love, to feel joy  
To be really free."

She opened the cage and watched as the bird flew into the watery sunlight. Would she ever find the same freedom? Deciding she would, she made plans to sneak out that night. She filled a small pouch with money and dressed in common clothes before she climbed one of the garden's trees and got out of the palace.


	3. Capture and Loss

Capture and Loss

Morning eventually followed and Rose explored all she could of the cities. She eventually came to a wide variety of stalls and vendors. She was surprised when she saw a hungry-looking child gazing at a cart with fruit with longing.

"Hey, are you hungry?" she asked, startling the boy.

The boy nodded; too shy to speak.

"Here you go," said Rose, handing him some fruit and leaving money on the cart.

The child looked delighted and ran off, leaving Rose smiling.

"You'd better be able to pay for that," said the cart vendor.

"I just did," said Rose, confused. "I'm sorry, was it not enough?"

"I need more!" he snarled, grabbing her. "You didn't pay enough!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I gave you all I had," said Rose, feeling a little scared.

"Thief!"

"I am _not _a thief. If you just calm down and let me get some money from my father, I can—"

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" he shouted, raising a sword.

"No! No, please!" Rose cried, trying to get out of the man's grasp.

But then another man with unruly brown hair and dressed in a brown suit appeared, and took the sword from the man's hand. He held up a sheet of paper that stated he was head of the guards. Rose knew fully well this man _wasn't _the head of the guards and wondered what he was up to.

"Excuse me, what seems to be the trouble here?" he asked.

"Oh, excuse me, sir. This-this girl didn't pay for the food she took," said the vendor.

"Really?" said the man, gazing at Rose and the money on the cart. "Well, as head of the guards, it's my job to take her off your hands. Rest assured, we'll deal with her."

"But-but, sir!"

"No, no, no, I can handle this," said the man, taking Rose's hand. He turned to Rose and whispered, "On my signal, run."

Rose nodded and quietly walked with him for a few steps and then…

"Wait a moment," said the vendor. "This is psychic paper! GUARDS!"

"RUN!" shouted the man.

Rose didn't need telling twice as she ran.

XXX

Deep within a dark room, a Time Lord was using his machines to spy on Gallifrey's people to figure out who the diamond in the rough could be. But then again, the Cave had said the one to enter would have many names. Who went by more than just two names?

Then he saw it and couldn't believe it his senses, but knew there was no other choice. Deciding he would have to get the man by force, he spoke to the guards.

XXX

The Doctor and the woman he'd rescued climbed up the way to his home. "Come on, we're nearly there. Watch your step."

The woman nearly fell and landed in the Doctor's arms as he helped her to stand. They almost shuddered at how close they were before separating.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man," she said.

"Uh, forget it," said the Doctor. "So, this is your first time down in the marketplace, isn't it?"

He leapt over the building roof they were on and began placing a board across the way so she could walk instead of jumping.

"How'd you know?" she asked. "Is that obvious?"

"A bit," he said. "But people usually catch on pretty quick."

"I think I just did," she said, as she leapt over the building and tossed him the stick as they arrived at his home. "I'm a fast learner."

"That was brilliant," he said.

"Thanks,' she said, smiling. "So, is there where you live?"

"Yep, just me," said the Doctor. "It's not much, but it's got a decent view and it's a roof over my head."

He opened the curtain and allowed her to see the stars and the palace.

"It's beautiful," she said.

The Doctor shrugged. "It's enough for now," he said. "I didn't always live like this. I used to travel. I'd use my TARDIS to go anywhere in time and space. But now, since I've lost it, I'm stuck here."

"What happened?" she asked.

"There was a battle with my half-brother and my TARDIS was lost. I don't know what happened to it. But I hope I'll find it and when I do, maybe I can help out a bit down here."

"I know how you feel. I used to live in a…rich place. But I always wanted something more. I wanted to be free. I always felt so…"

"Trapped?" he said.

She nodded.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked.

"Yes. And my father's trying to get me married off."

"That's horrible," said the Doctor. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

She smiled. "That's sweet. Thank you. So, where did you go on your travels?"

The Doctor told her about his journeys and the companions he'd had and even pointed out a few of the places he'd been to in the night sky. As he talked to her, he couldn't help but think of her arranged marriage. For some reason, the though of this girl getting married put a knot in his stomach. But why should it when he barely knew anything about her.

"Forgive me, I forgot my manners. I'm Rose," she said.

"I'm—"

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted the guards.

The Doctor and Rose stood up in shock.

"They're after me!" they said in unison. They turned to each other. "They're after you?"

The Doctor looked for an exit and saw the wind. "Rose, do you trust me?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

Rose grabbed his hand and tightly intertwined their fingers. "With my life," she said.

"Then jump!"

The two of them jumped off the building and miraculously, they landed on something soft, but then the guards caught up with them and grabbed the Doctor.

"It's the dudgeons for you, street rat!"

"Rose, run!" he shouted.

"Let him go!" said Rose. Pulling back her cloak and revealing the birthmark on her shoulder. "By order of the Lord President's daughter!"

The guards and the Doctor were shocked.

"Oh, Lady Rose," said the head of the guards.

_The Lord President's daughter? _the Doctor thought.

"What're you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?"

"That's not your concern!" Rose snapped. "Release him, _now_."

"Well, I would, milady, but my orders come from Koschei, your father's advisor. You'll have to take it up with him."

"Believe me, I will," Rose snarled.

XXX

Rose stormed into the palace just as Koschei, her father's advisor came into a room. He always wore a black suit, had short blond-ish hair and had a creepy look on him. Rose had always disliked him and would have fired him within an instant, but she couldn't.

"Koschei!" she said.

"Lady Rose, how may I be of service to you?" he said, bowing in respect.

"You can tell me what the devil you want with a man who's done no wrong!" said Rose. "The guards just took a man from the city on your orders!"

"My lady, the man is an old associate of mine. I had reason to believe he'd committed a serious crime and I had him arrested," he said.

"What crime?" Rose demanded.

"Why, kidnapping you of course," he said.

"That's a lie and a half! No one kidnapped me. I ran away!"

Koschei looked shocked and almost distressed. "Oh dear, had I known I might not have had his sentence carried out already."

"What sentence?" Rose asked.

"Death," said Koschei. "By the chemical that destroys any remaining regenerations."

Rose was shocked. "No," she whispered. "He can't be dead. He can't be. How could you?"

She ran to her room in tears and cried into her pillow for several long moments. The man who saved her was dead and it was all her fault. She hadn't even learned his name.

After a while, she felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, dearest, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Koschei has done something terrible," said Rose.

"It can't be that bad. We'll set it right, I promise. Now, tell me all about it."


	4. The Cave of Wonders

The Cave of Wonders

Deep within the dudgeons, the Doctor was chained to the wall. He hadn't been killed and was trying to reach his sonic screwdriver from the shelf where the guards thought he couldn't reach it. While he did this, he kept thinking of Rose.

_She's the Lord President's daughter. What was I thinking in telling her all that stuff about me? I must've sounded so stupid to her! _

"You know, you _can _ask for help," said voice, startling him.

The Doctor turned around to see an old man hobbling towards him. The old man took the sonic screwdriver off the shelf and used it to take his manacles off. The Doctor then pocketed the screwdriver before rubbing his sore wrists.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. Who're you?"

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself," said the old man. "But together, perhaps we can be more."

"Meaning what?" asked the Doctor.

"Have you heard of the Cave of Wonders?" he asked.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "The Cave of Wonders? It's supposed to have treasure and technology beyond anyone's dreams. But it's just a myth, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. I have seen it. There is something in there I want, but I need something with more youth to go in after it."

"What is you're after?" asked the Doctor.

"There's a freak and a blue box that I need. The freak has somehow been placed in a trans-dimensional container that keeps him in abnormally small space. It's a little lamp. So, how about a deal? You get the box and the freak for me, and I'll help you find a way to impress that Lady of yours."

"How do you—? Never mind," said the Doctor. "Why do you want this 'freak'?"

"He owes me a favor and the rest is none of your business," said the old man, flatly. "Do we have a deal or don't we?"

The Doctor sighed. He didn't like this, but there was little choice. "Alright, we've got a deal."

"Excellent," said the old man. He took the Doctor through a secret passage that led them out of the dudgeons and into the open space.

Eventually, they came to the Cave and it roared at them.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" it demanded.

"Uh, it is I, the Doctor," he said.

The tiger narrowed its eyes. "Proceed," it said. "Touch nothing but the lamp and the box."

"Remember, Doctor, first fetch me the lamp and the lamp and then you shall have your reward," said the old man.

The Doctor carefully walked inside the Cave. The stairs were tall and the Cave was only lit by torches. Then he came to a room filled with treasure and technology he'd never seen before.

"Good heavens," he muttered. "Just a bit of this stuff and I could bribe my way to being Lord President."

_Doctor? _said a soft, familiar voice. _Doctor, is that you?_

The Doctor spun around but saw no one. "Hello?" he said.

_Doctor, over here!_

The Doctor turned again and to his shock, he saw his TARDIS in a corner. It was still a beautiful blue box. Quickly, he ran inside and fingered the controls.

"This isn't possible," he said, still shocked.

_Nice to see you too, Doctor, _came a grumpy reply. _I see your manners still need work._

The Doctor chuckled. "I've missed you too, old girl. But how in heaven's name did you wind up here?"

_I honestly don't know. After the battle, I just remember being here and you were gone. _

"Well, I'm here now," he said. "As soon as I find some lamp, we can get out of here and I can fulfill my part of the bargain."

_Bargain? What're you talking about?_

The Doctor quickly explained what had happened and when he finished, the TARDIS was silent for a few moments before saying, _I don't know anything about this old man, but I know where the lamp is. The prisoner can't get out, but I go talk to him everyday. Some of my wires got damaged and I can only go here and to the prisoner's room. Could you fix it, please?_

"Yeah, sure, no problem," he said.

He repaired her and then they were off. He stepped out of the TARDIS and saw something resting on top of another huge staircase.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding," he said.

_I wish I was. This is why telepathy comes in handy. I can't get up there, I'm sorry._

"Don't worry about it," he said.

He climbed up the staircase for what felt like forever until he finally reached the top. He was surprised to see it was just an ordinary gold oil lamp and next to it was a ruby the size of his fist. That tiny little lamp was supposed to hold some prisoner the old man wanted? He shook his head and picked up the lamp but his hand brushed against the ruby and sent it flying downwards.

"Oh, dear," he said.

"YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE! NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" roared the Cave.

Fire and lava exploded everywhere around the Doctor as the stairs turned to a slide and he fell down. He almost fell into the boiling lava before the TARDIS flew by and managed to catch him. The Doctor was in frenzy trying to get the TARDIS and himself to safety as the TARDIS narrowly dodged cascades of fire and lava. Eventually, a huge rock hit the TARDIS and the Doctor flew out and barely grasped the ledge.

"Help me!" he said.

"Throw me the lamp or the box!" ordered the old man.

"I can't hold on. Please!"

"First give me one or the other!" said the man.

The Doctor grunted as he handed the man the lamp. He reached up, expecting to be helping but the man just pushed him back down, but not before the Doctor grabbed the lamp.

The Doctor fell down, unable to grasp anything or save himself. The TARDIS managed to save him and he hit the control panel before passing out.

XXX

Back at the palace, Rose's father was lecturing Koschei for his wrongful execution. He made Koschei swear he would talk to him before executing anymore prisoners. Koschei just obeyed the Lord President, but he was in very foul mood for the rest of the day. Rose didn't care for her father's advisor. She could only think of her friend who'd died because of her.

She walked outside knelt by her mother's grave before she gazed at the stars, tears stinging her eyes as she remembered how she and her friend had sat together, stargazing and talking. She then turned to her mother's grave.

"Sorry I haven't been here lately, Mum. It's been crazy lately. Dad's trying to marry me off. He means well, but he just doesn't understand. I wish you were here. You could talk some sense into him. He'd listen to you," said Rose.

She sighed. "I met someone the other day. I ran off and he saved my life. He was so sweet, funny, and he listened to me. You might like him. I would've invited him over, but he's gone now. I never even knew his name. If he's up there with you, please, take care of him."

Rose wiped her eyes. The only good that would come out of her being forced to marry was the possibility of becoming Lady President of Gallifrey and she could get rid of Koschei and help some of the less-fortunate people.

And she would do it in his memory.

XXX

In the Cave of Wonders, the TARDIS was trying to wake the Doctor up.

_Doctor? Doctor, wake up. Please wake up. Doctor, please._

"Ahh, ow," said the Doctor, rubbing his head as he slowly stood up. "My head's killing me. What happened?"

_The old man tried to kill you. Whoever he is, he's no friend of yours. And I see you got the lamp too._

"What?" He looked and saw he did have the lamp. "So I do," he said. "Might as well see who's in here." He took his sonic screwdriver and suddenly the lamp glowed and smoked as the Doctor dropped it.

After a few moments, a very familiar face appeared and stretched.

"Oh, gads, this feels good. Thousands of years of technology and they can't figure out how to expand space so a guy can stand up in his own cell," he said, not looking at the Doctor.

"Who'd you con this time, then?" said the Doctor.

Jack spun around and his jaw dropped. "Doc? Holy crap!"

"Hey, Jack," said the Doctor, embracing him. "Good to see you."

"Likewise," said Jack.

"I've got a lot to ask, but I think it can wait until we're out of this Cave," said the Doctor.

The TARDIS quickly transported them out of the Cave and to a tropical planet where the two managed to kick back and relax for a while. Then Jack told the Doctor how he'd wound up in the lamp.

"So, after we said our good-byes about two hundred years ago, I got a lead on a new con job. It was on Gallfrey and with the High Council."

"You tried to con the _Council?_" said the Doctor. "Jack, are you crazy?"

"Apparently. So, the con worked for two hours, but then the plan gets exposed, I'm ditched and forced to take the punishment. It didn't help that they knew of my little problem. So, they decided to seal me in there. I have to be within a mile of the lamp and I can't be freed until I fulfill two tasks and then a Gallifreyen uses the third task to free me when he or she gives out the password which is, 'freedom.'"

"Yikes," said the Doctor. "Well, how about I help you out?"

"You'd do that?" said Jack.

"Yeah, sure," said the Doctor.

"Great, so let's get working! You aren't going to regret this, Doc. I've got plenty of resources and the mind to use them to get whatever you want.

_**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
But Doctor, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say**_

Mister Doctor, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no

Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof?  
Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a friend for your chare d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Doctor, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

"Impressive," said the Doctor.

"Yep," said Jack. "So, what do you want?"

"Well, I want to help some of the people on Gallifrey and maybe see…" his voice wandered off. It wasn't possible. She would never want to be with someone like him.

"See who?" asked Jack. "I smell a love story. Spill. Is there some fabulous girl in your life?"

"Sort of," said the Doctor. "Her name's Rose. She's wonderful. She's clever, brave, caring and so beautiful. But the problem is, her father's the Lord President of Gallifrey and she's got to pick a husband by her birthday in two days. And it has to be someone of eligibility."

"Hmm," said Jack. Then his face lit up. "I've got a brilliant plan. We'll just convince them you're an eligible man to marry her and bada-bing bada-boom."

"Are you out of your mind? The entire Council has psychic training, they'll know I'm a fake if we use the paper," said the Doctor. "We could be killed."

"But they haven't seen this face, we won't meet the Council, we won't use the paper and I know for a fact that the Lord President hasn't had _any _psychic training. Come on, Doc. This is the chance of a lifetime."

The Doctor sighed. "Oh, alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent."


	5. A Magnificent Night

A Magnificent Night

In the palace, Pete was talking to Koschei about the problem with Rose. Her birthday was looming near and she had yet to choose a suitor. It was then that Koschei found what he called "the perfect solution."

"According to this, if the Lady does not choose a suitable husband by the appointed time, then the Lady must be wed to the Lord President's advisor. That would be me," said Koschei.

Pete looked confused and tried to look at the paper, but Koschei snatched it away. "But I was under the impression Royal Advisors weren't suitable for a Lady to marry. Where does it say—?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Lord President," said Koschei, grabbing his hypnotic device and holding it over Pete's eyes. "You will order your daughter to marry me."

"I will…order…my daughter to…" Pete blinked and pushed the device away. "But you're so old, Koschei."

"Your daughter _will _marry me!" Koschei hissed, shoving the device back in his face.

"My daughter…will…marry…" said Pete, but loud music startled him. "What the devil is that? Oh, Koschei, come and look at this."

A Time Lord dressed in a fine suit was riding a huge flying creature and was surrounded by thousands of servants, treasures and other things. Another man dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants was dancing and singing in front of the crowd.

_**Make way for Prince Theta  
Say hey! It's Prince Theta**_

Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Are you gonna love this guy!

Prince Theta! Fabulous he!  
Theta Sigma  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday salaam  
The come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Theta!  
Mighty is he!  
Theta Sigma  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely!  
He faced the galloping hordes  
A hundred bad guys with swords  
Who sent those goons to their lords?  
Why, Prince Theta

Dozens of golden statues and exotic birds appeared and they stunned the crowd with their beauty._****_

He's got seventy-five golden camels  
Purple peacocks  
He's got fifty-three  
When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
Has he got a zoo?  
I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Theta! Handsome is he, Theta Sigma  
That physique! How can I speak  
Weak at the knee  
Well, get on out in that square  
Adjust your veil and prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!

Rose, who'd heard the noise from the music, was watching from her balcony in disgust. Did this prince honestly think her heart could be won with trinkets and riches? Her father would no doubt want her to marry this man with her birthday just two days away. But she didn't care about marriage or this man. She would do what she could to get out of it._****_

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
And to view them he charges no fee  
(He's generous, so generous)  
He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
(Proud to work for him)  
They bow to his whim, love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Theta! Prince Theta!

Prince Theta!  
Amorous he! Theta Sigma!  
Heard your Lady was a sight lovely to see  
And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for Prince Theta!

The Doctor could tell that stepped into the room and bowed as Jack quickly got back in his lamp.

"Bravo! Completely fantastic," said Pete, clapping.

"Sire, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter," said the Doctor, still bowing slightly.

"Excellent," said Pete. "Prince Theta Sigma, we're delighted to have you. This is my Royal Advisor, Koschei."

_Koschei? _thought the Doctor. Where had he heard that name before? And the man himself seemed familiar too as he glared at the Doctor.

"Hello, I'm Theta," said the Doctor, extending his hand, but the man didn't shake it.

"Hello," said Koschei. "Look, Theta Sigma, was it? You cannot just parade in here uninvited and act like some spoiled buffoon when you are clearly out of your territory."

"Oh, button up, Koschei," said Pete. "He seems like a decent man and I pride myself on being an excellent judge of character."

"I don't trust him, Sire," said Koschei. He turned to the Doctor. "What makes you think you are worthy of the Lady Rose?"

"I don't know what I'm worthy of, if anything at all," said the Doctor, annoyed. "I hope I can win her and—"

"How _dare _you!" shouted a voice.

The three men spun around to see Rose was standing in the doorway looking furious as she slapped the Doctor and Koschei. She didn't dare slap her father. "How dare all of you do this? How dare you plan _my _future? I am not some prize to be won!" she snarled, before storming off.

_Just perfect. I managed to make her mad at me. Just perfect, _he thought, bitterly. _Good grief, she can slap hard. _

XXX

Later that night, the Doctor still hadn't convinced Rose to see him and he was outside the palace talking with Jack and the TARDIS.

"What am I going to do? Rose won't even talk to me," said the Doctor. "This is hopeless. I should just do some work and leave Gallifrey."

"Doc, don't," said Jack. "Look, why don't you just use the TARDIS to get on her balcony and go talk with her? And when you're ready, just tell her the truth."

"And let her know I'm really a former street rat?"

"You're not a street rat. You're the man who saved her life and can give her what she wants: you and the chance of a lifetime. Just be yourself. She'll only care about _you_," said Jack. "Go on. Take the chance."

The Doctor sighed as Jack got back in his cell. "What do you think, old girl?" he asked the TARDIS.

_I think you should at least try. You care about her and from you've told me, I know she cares about you. _

"Alright, I'll do it," he said.

XXX

Rose sat in her room, gazing at the stars through her window. She felt so unhappy and trapped, but what could she do about it? Running off had only gotten an innocent man killed and it would do her little good now. Was an arranged marriage all she could hope for in her life?

Suddenly, she heard a whirring noise and huge blue box appeared on her balcony. She was confused and then the man she'd slapped earlier—Prince Theta Sigma, was it?—came out. He was wearing royal Time Lord robes that were blue and brown.

"Lady Rose?" he said.

"What do you want?" she demanded, not looking at him.

"I just want to talk to you. Please, just give me two minutes," he said.

"Just leave me alone!" she said, finally looking at him. "Wait, do I know you?"

"I, uh, don't think so." he said.

"I'm sorry, it's just…you look so much like my friend I met in the marketplace." She sighed. "But then again, why would you have been there?"

"I…" his voice wandered off before he cleared his throat. "Why do you look so unhappy?"

"You'd feel the same way if someone was forcing you to marry someone you didn't love," said Rose. "My father means well, but I feel trapped and it's like I'm just an object someone can give off."

"But you're not. You're not just some prize. You're a wonderful girl and you should be free to make your own choices. I'll go now."

He wasn't like the other suitors she'd met and he seemed like her friend she'd met. Then what he said hit her. Go? "No, wait!" said Rose, as the box began to disappear.

The box stopped moving and Theta poked his head out. "What? What is it?"

"How—? What is this?" Rose asked, peering inside and noticing how much bigger the inside was.

"It's my TARDIS," he said.

"It's beautiful," said Rose, admiring it. "Wow."

"I think she likes you," he said, when the TARDIS seemed to purr at her touch. "Hey, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? The old girl can go anywhere in time and space. We could leave Gallifrey and see countless worlds and be back within a few moments."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Do you trust me?"

Rose froze and her mouth went dry. "What?" she said.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated, holding out his hand.

Was it possible? Rose took his hand in hers and said, "Yes."

He smiled as he punched some buttons on the control and the TARDIS flew off. The walls and ceiling then changed so Rose could see everywhere they were going.

_**(The Doctor) I can show you the worlds  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Rose, now when did  
you last let your heart decide?**_

They hadn't gone far when he suddenly gave her a beautiful red rose.

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled again._****_

(The Doctor) I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic TARDIS ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

(Rose)A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world  
With you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you.

They passed thousands of civilizations and thousands of amazing sights Rose had only read of in her books or was told about by visitors to the palace._****_

(Rose)Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

(Rose) A whole new world  
(The Doctor) Don't you dare close your eyes  
(Rose) A hundred thousand things to see  
(The Doctor) Hold your breath- it gets better  
(Rose)I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be

(The Doctor) A whole new world  
(Rose) Every turn a surprise  
(The Doctor) With new horizons to pursue  
(Rose) Every moment red letter

(Both) I'll chase them anywhere, 

_**There's time to spare, **_

_**Let me share this **_

_**Whole new world with you**_

Eventually, they stopped on Woman Wept and he took her on the ocean and admired the fantastic and beautiful sight. _****_

(The Doctor) A whole new world  
(Rose) A whole new world  
(The Doctor)That's where we'll be  
(Rose) That's where we'll be  
(The Doctor) A thrilling chase  
(Rose) A wondrous place  
(Both) For you and me

After going skiing and having a snowball fight, they ended up stargazing after the Doctor got a fire going. Rose snuggled close to him as he wrapped his cloak around her and they held onto each other's hands.

XXX

The Doctor felt happier than he had in years as Rose snuggled close to him.

"It's so beautiful here," she said. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," he said, smiling.

"Theta, I…I'm sorry I slapped you earlier," said Rose. "You didn't deserve it."

"Ah, don't worry about it."

"It's a shame that fruit vendor back home couldn't see this," she said.

"That old grouch? No way. Whenever it's winter, he's always grumbling about how cold it is and how bad it affects his business. But it's easier to get food from him during—oh, no," he said, realizing he'd given himself away.

Rose sat up angrily. "You _are _the man from the marketplace! I knew it! Why did you lie to me?"

"Rose, I'm sorry!"

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?"

"I-I hoped you wouldn't," he said, making her even more mad.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!" she ordered.

"Okay, I _am _a prince, but I usually sneak off with my TARDIS. Everything else was the truth, I swear."

"If that's true, then why did you let me think you were dead?" she demanded.

"Wait, dead? Rose, what're you talking about?" he asked, now confused.

Tears were glistening in her eyes as she said, "I went to get you from the dudgeons and I was told you'd already been killed because they thought you kidnapped me."

His expression softened as he held her close. "Rose, I am so sorry. I didn't know. A guard came and told me there had been a mistake and I left. Then I found the TARDIS and I came to see you. I'm sorry. I thought you knew I was alive."

"I didn't," she said, burying her face in his chest. "And don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. But if you were a prince, then why didn't you just tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Lord President's daughter?" he asked.

Rose laughed. "Good point."

They continued talking for a few more hours until Rose got tired and the Doctor took her back to the palace. He carried her in his arms and placed her on her bed.

"Good-night, Theta," she said.

"Sweet dreams, Rose," he said.

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were leaning closer to one another and then shared a tender kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said.

They remained in each other's arms for a few more moments before they let go and went their separate ways.

The Doctor got the TARDIS outside the palace and once he was outside he said, "Yes!"

For the first time in his life, things were turning out alright.


	6. The Master Rises

The Master Rises

The Doctor hadn't gone far when he was suddenly grabbed and gagged by the guards. He was forced down as he angrily looked at his captor, who turned out to be Koschei.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Theta Sigma," he said. "Seeing as how you're going to die, I think I can tell you my true name. I am the Master and I will rule Gallifrey. Make sure he's never found again.

The Doctor's eyes widened. Of course! Koschei was the Master's University nickname! He mentally slapped himself for being so thick, but he could do nothing as he was hit on the head and blacked out.

He woke up just as a heavy chain and thick metal ball dragged him to the bottom of the ocean. Even with his respitory bypass system, he knew if he could reach his sonic screwdriver and get Jack, he would die and even a new body wouldn't him get out of this mess.

By a miracle, he managed to get his sonic screwdriver and use it on the lamp just before he passed out from lack of oxygen.

XXX

Jack had been enjoying himself, relaxing and listening to music when the lamp opened and he found himself surrounded by water.

_What on earth—? _he thought.

He then saw the Doctor, chained and gagged and in need of air—fast.

Quickly, he grabbed the sonic screwdriver and unlocked the Doctor's chains before swimming as fast as he could to the surface and dragging the Time Lord on the shore.

Once there, the two coughed up water as the Doctor slowly sat up.

"Well, that was refreshing," said Jack, trying to catch his breath.

"I'll say," said the Doctor, coughing. "Thanks, Jack."

"No problem," said Jack. "So, who tried to kill you?"

"The Lord President's Advisor, Koschei—more commonly known as the Master," said the Doctor.

"The psychopath half-brother of yours?" said Jack. "What'd you do this time?"

"I'm not sure, but I _do _know he wants control of Gallifrey and that's probably why he wanted you and the TARDIS." The Doctor paled. "Oh, no, if he's in the palace, then Rose and her father are in danger."

"Not good," said Jack. "Think you can call the TARDIS?"

"Maybe," said the Doctor.

_TARDIS, can you find us?_

_I think so. Wait a minute._

Within a few seconds, the TARDIS appeared and the two men went inside.

XXX

Inside her chambers, Rose was brushing her blond hair after placing the flower Theta had given her in a vase. She'd never felt so happy as she hummed "their" song.

"Rose?" said Pete.

"Oh, Dad, you wouldn't believe the time I just had. I'm so happy," said Rose, smiling.

"You should be, Rose," said Pete, in a flat tone. "I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?" said Rose.

"You will wed, Koschei," said Pete, as Koschei appeared.

"What!" said Rose.

"You're speechless, I see," said Koschei, taking her hand. "A fine quality in a wife."

Rose just yanked her hand away and slapped him. "I will _never _marry slime like you!" she snarled. "Dad, I chose Prince Theta."

Something was wrong with her father. Why were his eyes red instead of their soft grey? What had happened to him?"

"Prince Theta left," said Koschei.

"I guess you'd better double-check your facts again, _Koschei_," said a voice.

There, in the corner was Theta, alive and looking furious.

"Theta," said Rose.

"Why don't you tell the truth, Koschei? You tried to have me killed!" he snarled.

"You monster!" Rose said, slapping him again.

"This is simply ridiculous nonsense, Lord President," said Koschei, turning his attention to Pete. "He's obviously lying."

"Obviously…lying…" said Pete.

"Daddy, what's wrong with you?" Rose said, shaking him.

"I know what's wrong!" said Theta, grabbing the device from Koschei's hand and breaking it. Instantly, Pete woke up from his trance. Then Theta shoved the remains of the device under his nose. "Lord President, Koschei has been controlling you with this. And he's not who he says he is. He's a crazy power-mad lunatic by the name of the Master. Koschei was his University nickname."

"What!" said the Master and Pete at the same time.

Rose was only half-surprised. She'd never trusted her father's advisor, but knowing that he was the Master was still a bit shocking.

Pete immediately turned to the Master. "You traitor!" he said. "Guards, arrest the Master at once!"

"This is not done yet, _Theta!" _shouted the Master. He dropped a vial and caused a huge smoke screen. When the smoke cleared, the Master was nowhere in sight and Rose was in Theta's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," said Rose.

"Well, I'll be. Have you finally found someone, Rose?" said Pete.

Rose nodded, too happy to speak as Theta held her.

XXX

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor sat by the controls as Jack sat in his lamp which was on the table. He felt torn. He was glad he had Rose, but he hated himself for lying to her and her father. Pete had even said he would love it if he one day became Lord President of Gallifrey. But did he want Prince Theta or the Doctor?

_Hey, what's bothering you? _asked the TARDIS.

"I don't know what to do, old girl," said the Doctor. "Rose and her father want me to be there, but if I hadn't found you and Jack, they probably wouldn't want me, they'd want Prince Theta."

_You don't know that. What if they like you for just _you_, not whoever you're pretending to be or are? _

He sighed. "What do you think I should do?"

_Maybe you should just tell Rose the truth. Don't you think she deserves to know? _

He sighed again. "You're right. I've been an idiot. I'm going to tell Rose the truth. Tell Jack where I've gone and make sure he knows I'll still give him his freedom no matter what. I'll just be a while."

_I will. Good luck. I know Rose will understand._

XXX

But in his hurry, the Doctor left the TARDIS open and the TARDIS had shut herself off so she could rest. This left the Master to take his chance.

The Master had figured out "Theta's" identity after what he'd said about the University nickname. Only the Doctor had known about that and he'd seen the lamp in the Theta's robes.

Quickly, he gained control of the TARDIS by turning her into Paradox Machine and forced Jack to do as he asked before he would rage a war upon all of the universe.

XXX

The Doctor's hearts were heavy as he walked up the stairs that led to the Tower where the Lord President usually made announcements. He was announcing the Rose's choice of a suitor and she was watching him from behind.

"Rose?" said the Doctor.

"Theta!" she said, running down to meet him. She was dressed in beautiful blue and silver robes and looked stunning. "Where've you been? All of Gallifrey's turned out for Dad's announcement. Dad's waiting for you up there and—" Rose cut herself off when she saw the look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"There's something I need to tell you," he said. "It's important."

"What is it? Tell me," she said.

He sighed. "I…it's…"

"You can tell me anything, Theta," said Rose, gently.

Before he could speak, Pete came out and yanked him up just as the Doctor slipped Rose a holographic image player with the words, "_Watch and listen._"

The Doctor had just stepped outside when a huge storm raged and lifted the entire palace onto a mountain, the Doctor fell and hurt his ankle, and suddenly there was loud cackling as the Master stepped out. He was dressed in the robes meant for the Lord President of Gallifrey looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Koschei; you vile betrayer!" shouted Pete.

"That's _Lord President Master_ to you!" said the Master.

"And what makes you think you're going get away with this, Master?" demanded the Doctor.

"Because, dear Theta, I've got the freak and your TARDIS is now a Paradox Machine," said the Master, bringing Jack within view. "Finders keepers, Theta."

Jack was in chains and he was covered with bruises.

"Doc, I'm so sorry," he said. "I couldn't stop."

"It's not your fault, Jack," said the Doctor. "Master, let him go!"

"Oh, I think not, Theta," said the Master.

"Master, I order you to stop!" said Pete.

"Ah, but there's a new order now! _My _order. Finally, _you _will bow to _me!_"

"We will _never _bow to you!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, I think you will. Jack, my second task is for you to give me the laser screwdriver and activate the Paradox Machine to let loose the Toclafane!"

The Doctor could only watch as Jack was forced to activate the device and give the Master the laser screwdriver. The sky cracked and thousands of Toclafane flew over and started attacking the people and then the Master used his screwdriver to hold Rose and Pete in place.

"Oh, Rose, dear, there's something I've been dying for you to meet," said the Master.

Ignoring the pain from his ankle, the Doctor ran over to the Master and tried to stop the Master from harming her, shouting, "Master, get your hands off of her!" But he too, was frozen in place before being tossed around like a puppet.

"_**Prince Theta, yes it is he  
But not as you know him  
Read my lips and come to grips with reality  
Yes, meet a blast from your past  
Whose lies were too good to last  
Say hello to your precious Prince Theta!**_"

"Or should I say, my half-brother the Doctor?" said the Master.

The Doctor's robes changed to his usual brown suit and coat, shocking Rose.

"Theta?" she said.

"Rose," said the Doctor, not knowing what to say. "Rose, I tried to tell you, I'm just—"

The Master then cut him off as he shoved the Doctor inside a cramped vessel.

_**  
"So Theta turns out to be merely the Doctor  
Just a con, need I go on?  
Take it from me  
His personality flaws  
Give me adequate cause  
To send him packing on a one-way trip  
So his prospects take a terminal dip  
His assets frozen, the venue chosen  
Is the ends of the galaxy - whoopee!  
So long, ex-Prince Theta!"**_

The last thing the Doctor heard before being sent off to who knew where, was Rose shouting, "DOCTOR!"

XXX

The Master quickly took control of Gallifrey. He destroyed the Council, eliminated any who stood in his way, forced Pete to be his Court Jester and Rose was just a slave. At the moment, she was tending to Jack's injuries as he was chained to a wall and she found herself liking the immortal man.

"Everything will be okay, Rosie, I know it," he said.

"I know," said Rose. "The Doctor will be back. I hope."

"Of course he'll be back. If I know that guy, he's probably on his way right now. He loves you and he won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks," said Rose. She felt her pocket and realized the device the Doctor had given her was still there.

"What's that?" asked Jack.

"Something the Doctor gave me earlier," said Rose. She pressed the button and a small image of the Doctor appeared.

"_This is message 4.4.09._," said the Doctor's image. "_Rose, if you're watching this, it can only mean that something's prevented me from telling you this in person. I should've told you this from the beginning, and I don't know why I didn't. Rose, I am not a Prince and my name isn't Theta Sigma. Theta Sigma's just a nickname I got at the University. My real name is the Doctor._ _Everything I said about being a Prince was just a lie. I am so sorry, Rose._

"_I didn't lie about everything, though. I was a traveler before I lost the TARDIS and I became a traveler again after getting it back. After I lost it, I was trapped on Gallifrey with nothing except my physic paper and my sonic screwdriver. Then I saw you in the marketplace and everything about you just stunned me and made you so perfect. I may have saved your life that day, but you know what? You saved mine in a way, you know. _

_When I was taken to the dudgeons, I saw the Master in disguise. I didn't recognize him, obviously. But he made me an offer I was in no position to refuse. If he helped me escape, I would get the things he wanted from the Cave of Wonders. Yeah, the Cave's real and it was so brilliant, Rose. I wish you could've seen it. Anyway, I found my TARDIS and then I accidentally touched something I shouldn't have. I was trapped in the Cave before the TARDIS got me and Jack out._

_I assume Jack's told you what he is right now. But he's also an old friend of mine and I trust him with my remaining lives. Anyway, he wanted to help me and I wanted to help him gain his freedom and find someway back to you. You can imagine what happened. I didn't want to lie to you about what I was, but we didn't know of any other way to see you. Everything just happened so fast and before I knew it, I was more in love with you than ever. _

_I could never lie about my feelings for you. Do you want to know how I honestly see you? You're beautiful, you're clever, you're kind, you're brave, you're faithful, you're amazingly brilliant and you're so, so perfect. When we were holding onto each other's hands, I never wanted to let go. You made me feel more alive than I had in years, more complete. I wondered what on earth I had ever done to deserve you. _

_I've got to go now, Rose, but just know that I'll love you forever. Nothing will ever change that."_

Rose felt tears streaming down her face as she hugged Jack, who whispered words of comfort in her ear.

She didn't care whether the Doctor was a Prince or anything. She just wanted _him_. The one who'd saved her life, the one who took her stargazing, who showed her countless worlds and beautiful sights and said he loved her.

_He'll come, I know it,_ she thought.

XXX

The Doctor's vessel had finally landed and he was on an ice planet with nothing but his coat to keep him warm. The planet's temperatures were freezing—even for him. He walked along the planet, hoping desperately to find someway back to Gallifrey. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid with the TARDIS security systems and now freeing Jack when he had the chance. Now everyone would pay the price for his misjudgment.

But he couldn't afford to despair because Rose and countless others were depending on him. If he couldn't help them, then all would be lost.

When he couldn't stand the pain of his ankle anymore, he fell before yanking out his sonic screwdriver and using it to mend his damaged ankle. It was then that he saw the destroyed remains of his vessel and realized he'd walked in a circle. But then an idea hit him and using his brilliant brain, quickly made adjustments and used the vessel to get back to Gallifrey.

He couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes. The once-beautiful planet he loved was now in ruin. Toclafane were making the people be slaves and there was nothing but sheer misery. Silently, he swore he'd repair the TARDIS and mend this mess.

When he snuck inside the palace, he saw Pete being forced to work as a Jester, Jack was chained to the wall as the Master took delight in killing him again and again and Rose was serving food as a slave. The Master yanked on her chains, pulling her close to him.

"It pains me to see reduced to this, Rose," he said. "A beautiful Gallfreyen flower such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful Time Lord in the universe. What do you say my dear? With you as my Queen…"

"Never!" Rose snarled, slapping him for the third time before he shoved her to the ground.

"I'll teach you some respect," said the Master, raising a hand, but then he lowered it as he calmed down.

_If you hurt her, I'll kill you, Master, _thought the Doctor, burning with anger. His eyes met Rose's and hers widened for a moment before brimming with relief.

"Distract him," the Doctor mouthed.

Rose nodded. "Oh, Master?" she said, getting up and putting a tiara on. "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are."

The Doctor didn't listen as Rose talked of Jafar's qualities and he tried to grab Jack's lamp. If he could get control of Jack, then Jack would be free or he could destroy the Paradox Machine and all of this madness could be stopped. He almost got caught when he knocked over a bowl, but Rose prevented the Master from seeing him by kissing him.

The Doctor resisted the urge to gag. The lamp was almost in his reach, but then…

"That was…" The Master started, but stopped and spun around. "You!" he then zapped the Doctor back into a pile of gold and jewels with the laser screwdriver. "How many times do I have to kill you, Doctor?"

Rose tried to wrestle the Master's screwdriver away, but only succeeded in getting thrown to the ground. The Doctor then tried the same thing.

"Get Jack's lamp!" he shouted.

"No! Ah, ah, ah, Rose. Your time is up!" The Master said, and he put her in a giant hourglass.

The Doctor tackled him before being thrown to the ground. He looked over and saw Rose in the hourglass. Sand started to pour on her head as she tried to escape her prison.

"Rose!" he shouted.

"Things are unraveling fast now, Doctor!" said the Master.

The Doctor stood up. "Master, Koschei, please. Let them go. We could fight across the galaxies, but not here and not with Rose, please! You're destroying everything. Not just Gallifrey, but the entire universe!"

"Why should I care what happens to it? I am ruler, Doctor!" said the Master. "Get the point? I'm just getting warmed up!"

Dozens of swords surrounded him and prevented the Doctor from getting Jack's lamp. He found a gap between swords and tried to reach the lamp, but the Master picked it up first. The Doctor then stood up and pulled a sword out of the floor as fire surrounded him.

"Fine then!" he shouted. "Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?"

"A snake, am I?" said the Master. "Well, then, perhaps you should see how snakelike I can be!"

The Master jumped into a machine and let out a cry as he was changed in an enormous snake.

"No," the Doctor whispered.

But then the Master encircled the Doctor with his body. It put out the fire, but then he struck at the Doctor who dodged his blows until he got an opening and used it.

He then ran over to where Rose was being held and tried to get her out, but the Master stopped him. His sword slid across the floor as Rose called out his name. The Doctor got a running start and jumped on a ruby, sliding across the floor. He picked up the sword and turned the ruby around. The Master followed him, but he had some trouble with the turn and crashed through the wall.

The Doctor jumped off the ruby and stabbed the sword into the Master, causing him to yell in pain. The Doctor picked up a wooden club and ran towards Rose, where she was up to her chin in sand. Just then, the Master grabbed the Doctor and held him tight.

"You little fool. You thought you could defeat the most powerful being in the universe!" he said, coiling tighter still. "Without the freak and the TARDIS, Doctor, you're nothing!"

The Doctor, who'd been struggling, suddenly went completely still as he got an idea. "Well then, if I'm nothing, then what does that make you? Oh, powerful Time Lord who can't even conquer a planet without the help of Jack and my TARDIS!"

"What?!" said the Master.

"They made you what you are! Without them, you'd still just be a crazy Time Lord bowing down to the one you despise! Jack can live forever and do just about anything! What can you do? Face it, Master! You're still just second best!"

The Master looked furious. "You're right, they do exceed me in strength and power! But not for long. How do I change?" he demanded.

"The trans-dimensional portal will do what you want. Just use the code," said the Doctor.

"Very well," the Master hissed.

He entered the machine and changed. Instantly, he resumed his Time Lord form and dropped the Doctor, allowing him to break Rose free.

"Yes," said the Master. "The power. The absolute power!"

"Doctor!" Rose yelled.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing!" said the Doctor.

"The universe is mine to command! To control!" said the Master.

"Oi, aren't you forgetting something, Master?" shouted the Doctor. "Jack was imprisoned in a lamp when he was put in that machine! And so will you! You wanted power, you got it! And everything that goes with it!"

A black lamp appeared as the Master shouted, "NO!" and was sucked inside.

But the battle wasn't over yet. The Doctor freed Jack, who changed the Paradox Machine back into the TARDIS and suddenly everything changed.

"What's happening?" Rose yelled.

"Time is reversing," said the Doctor.

When the change ended, they could hear the people of Gallifrey demanding to see Rose's suitor.

"We've reversed the paradox. It's exactly when the Master activated the Machine, just after he made his announcement. We're at the eye of the storm. No one will know what happened except for us," said the Doctor. "It's over and the Master's trapped in here."

"Has anyone ever told you what a genius you are, Doctor?" said Pete, smiling.

The Doctor grinned. "Jack, would you care to do the honors?" he said.

"Yes, indeed," said Jack. He took the lamp and tossed it as far as he could. "A few centuries in the Cave of Wonders should chill him out."

"Glad that's over," said Rose, who hadn't let go of the Doctor's arm. She looked at him. "Theta—_Doctor_, can we talk?"

"Yes, of course," said the Doctor.

The part he had dreaded had snuck up on him. He'd lied and now he had to face the consequences of his actions.


	7. A Happy Ending

A Happy Ending

The Master was gone and peace was restored to Gallifrey. Everything was fine now. But what would happen to the Doctor and Rose? The two of them sat together on the balcony outside Rose's room.

"Rose, I-I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince," he said.

"I know why you did," said Rose. "I heard your message. But, Doctor, you should know that it doesn't matter to me what you are by birth, you're still you."

He smiled a little as he brushed some of her out of her face. "Heaven knows what I did to deserve you," he said. He then sighed. "So, I guess this is good-bye."

"'Good-bye'? No! You can't go! You can't leave me. Not after all this," said Rose, tears glistening in her eyes. "That stupid law! This isn't fair. I love you."

"I know," said the Doctor. "But I can't change what I am."

"Maybe we still can," said Jack. "Doc, you could use my remaining task. I've still got some tricks up my sleeve and…" he stopped when the Doctor gave him a look.

"Jack, I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I can't accept it. You're my friend and I promised you your freedom," said the Doctor.

"Hey, I've got all eternity to wait for my chance to be free. Come on, Doc, what's freedom without love? You're not going to find another girl like Rose in a million years," said Jack.

The Doctor sighed as he cupped Rose's face. "Rose, I do love you, but I got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand," said Rose.

The Doctor stood up and held up Jack's lamp. "Jack, your third task is to be free. Password: freedom."

"I'll make a call and—what?" said Jack, shocked.

"You're free, Jack," said Rose, smiling through her tears.

Suddenly, Jack was covered with swirling lights before his lamp shook before its glow died and it fell to the ground. He was free. He was _free._

"Doc, I—thanks," said Jack. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," said the Doctor. "So, what say I fix this Time-Vortex Manipulator for you? Name one place you want to go. Anywhere at all."

"Well, I think I'd like to go home for a while in my time. The Boeshane Peninsula in the fifty-first century. Then maybe stop by and see you again," said Jack. "Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily."

The Doctor laughed as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at Jack's Vortex Manipulator. "You can go home or the TARDIS with this thing, nowhere else. The Council would have my head if I did anything else and if you end up in trouble with another con, you can just come back."

"Fair enough," said Jack. "But what about you guys?"

"Nothing we can do," said the Doctor.

"Well, there may not be anything _you _can do, there's something _I _can do," said Pete, coming over to them. "As far as I'm concerned, you've proved your worth Doctor. As Lord President of Gallifrey; I herby decree that Lady Rose of Gallifrey may marry whomever she deems worthy."

Rose and the Doctor's faces lit up as Rose embraced her father and kissed his head. "Thank you, Daddy," she said. She then ran into the Doctor's arms. "And I choose you, Doctor."

He smiled but then turned solemn. "Are you sure this is what you want? My life is full of dangers, Rose. It's not always safe. Things like the Master will happen. I can't always guarantee you'll be safe."

"No one can. But I don't care. I want to face the dangers with you and I will. I made my choice and it's you. Besides, you need me and since I'm the Lady of Gallifrey, I'm the boss, which means, you're stuck with me," said Rose.

The Doctor laughed spinning her around in his arms. "In that case, Rose, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" said Rose, as they kissed.

"I _knew _everything was going to work out!" said Jack. "What'd I tell you? Well, anyway, I got to run." He hugged the Doctor and Rose. "Thanks for everything, guys. Good luck, look after each other and give me a call and I'm there. Bye!"

With the press of a button, Jack was gone.

After Rose and the Doctor's wedding, the two went off on their travels with promises to Pete that they would visit often and Pete would one day join them on their journeys. Pete even promised he'd see to that the less fortunate people of Gallifrey were looked after better. With everything right, Rose and the Doctor were off.

"So, how long are you going to stay with me?" the Doctor asked.

Rose smiled as she took his hand. "Forever," she said.

He smiled and kissed her.

_**(The Doctor) A whole new world  
(Rose) A whole new life  
(Both) For you and me**_

**The End.**


End file.
